Blood and Semen
by VainRhinosCarDen
Summary: Kagome has been bound to Naraku by a vampire spell. She finally breaks free, but, in order to ensure her sovereignty, she must ultimately defeat Naraku. Naraku manipulates a certain halfdemon who can either be Kagome's worst nightmare, or her only hope.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and said characters._

ˇchapter oneˇ

The three of them walked, two behind and one in front. The air was cold, but the temperature only blended with the three beings. They approached what would have been a quaint neighborhood in daylight; however, the moonless night shaded over the yard toys and the neighbor's garden gnomes giving each house a solemn gravity. She walked ahead of the two, every step a strain. Her head dizzied with resistance.

Finally they stopped in front of a small house. She had vowed never to return to this house ever since the transformation. She felt the familiar presences of two humans in the back left corner of the house and then the one almost directly in front of her with only a glass window and Venetian blinds between them.

"Now. Do it."

She felt excruciating pain in every fiber of her body. Her skin was on fire and her organs convulsed. It would all go away if only she would take a step forward.

"please." It came out as a whimper; she knew it was useless. Then she averted her eyes to the other woman, but the other woman merely looked away.

"Now!"

Although it didn't seem possible, the pain increased even more. She wished for death, but that was impossible. She started to walk toward the door, trancelike. The front door opened noiselessly by an invisible force.

"Damn his power," she thought, "I can't stop it."

She didn't remember walking to his room but when she opened her eyes there he was. Although his face looked troubled in sleep, he still had a soothing innocence with his tousled hair and boyish freckled face. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year. His presence brought tears of happiness to her face, and, too soon, tears of horror as the pain returned with the greatest intensity that she ever felt.

She lowered her face inches away from his neck.

"Do it."

She struggled through a few seconds of resistance and then it all ended. She sank her fangs into his neck and the blood rushed down her throat. The boy's eyes flushed open and his mouth opened in silent shock as he saw a familiar ponytail. Finally, she could release her bite.

He passed out. She too, slowly began to lose consciousness from the dizzying pain. As she laid her head on his shoulder she whispered, "Please forgive me."

Back outside, the two vampires stood motionless.

The male laughed, "Heh. Emotions can be so amusing sometimes." Then he snapped his neck toward the other, "Get the bodies."

"Yes."

She silently entered the house. When she approached the boy's room she hesitated for just a second. She walked in just when she saw the boy's cheek lose its color and settle into a snow-white pallor. She stood there for a few moments observing the somber scene. The boy still clutched his sister's hand.

He waited impatiently outside he lazily wondered if it would be worth it to pick off the cat behind the trashcan two houses down. He grimaced at all that fur, and then she came back out. Empty Handed.

"What the hel—"

Before he could blink he was slammed into the house behind him, the wood splintered under the impact.

"That was for Sango."

He wasn't worried; it wouldn't be hard to kill her. What a shame though, she was so convenient.

"This is for Kohaku." Before he could get up she kicked him in the groin with a sickening force.

He just smiled, "Honey, it's going to take more than just a couple cheap shots to defeat me."

She smiled back, her bright blue eyes more alive than they ever had been for the past 500 years.

"And this. This is for me." With lightning speed her fingers curled into his side clawing through his thick robe like tissue and sliced deep into the skin.

Horror painted his face as he realized what her fingers groped for. The shock disabled him and before he could stop her, she pulled her hand out in a determined fist. Immediate exhaustion overcame him.

"Bitch."

"It must have rubbed off me after all these years."

"You're not going to make it."

"Is that _really_ what you want to say to someone who's holding half your soul in their hand? Naraku, you son of a bitch, it's over."

She disappeared into the darkness. Naraku groaned in pain and glared into the darkness.

"No, Kagome, darling, it's just beginning."

_AN: and it gets better..  
we rated the story M because there might be some minor lemons in the future otherwise it's pretty appropriate.  
_


End file.
